Fiesta surrealista de Halloween
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Hay fiestas de Halloween que pueden llegar a ser extrañas, demasiado extrañas. Concretamente ésta, en la que nadie es quien aparenta ser. Nadie. Drarry. Slash


_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic pertenecen a JK, yo sólo juego con ellos._

_**Beta**: Aeren_

_He ido un poco (mucho) contrarreloj para hacer este fic, pero no podía dejar pasar Halloween sin escribir un Drarry, aunque fuera algo tan cortito y… ¿extraño? A niveles creo que muy elevados xD En fin, espero que os guste, que os riáis y que tengáis un feliz Halloween, Noche de difuntos o Castañada, que es lo que se celebra donde vivo._

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_

* * *

Un hombre rubio de pelo corto, de unos veintisiete, vestido con traje chaqueta negro, caminaba con rapidez por una de las calles del Callejón Diagon, ya que llegaba tarde a la fiesta de Halloween que sus amigos celebraban cada año en un exclusivo local y sabía que más de uno estaría rabiando por su impuntualidad.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, le dio la invitación al portero en la que se podía leer su nombre en grandes letras doradas. Éste, le observó de arriba abajo algo curioso, negando con la cabeza.

—Que se divierta, señor Malfoy —dijo sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta, dejando salir un intenso calor y una mezcla de aromas que denotaban que ahí dentro había montado una buena. ¿Quién, por todos los demonios, había traído marihuana?

Nada más entrar, ojeó por la gran sala repleta de magos, decorada como si se tratará del mismísimo comedor de Hogwarts, buscando a la persona que más le interesaba de la celebración, encontrándolo contoneando las caderas con un pésimo sentido del ritmo. Bufó algo mosqueado, mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile, con la espalda bien recta y una mirada desafiante y altiva.

—¡Potter! —exclamó, pronunciando de forma exagerada "po". Había practicado durante toda la tarde, esperaba que le hubiera salido medianamente bien.

El hombre moreno de pelo corto y despeinado, con unos vaqueros oscuros, camiseta azul celeste y chaqueta marrón —a pesar del bochorno que hacía allí dentro—, se giró con una amplia sonrisa: —Vaya, vaya, pero si por fin se ha dignado a aparecer el distinguido y guapísimo Draco Malfoy.

El rubio hizo una mueca, susurrando un "¡oh, por favor!": —Los Malfoy pueden llegar a la hora que quieran o es que se te ha olvidado, Potter.

El moreno se acercó a él, con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa: —Y dime, Draco… ¿dónde está tu novio? —le susurró en el oído, colocando una mano en la cadera del rubio y la otra acariciándole con suavidad el cuello

—Eres un… —gruñó por lo bajo—. Draco, déjate de tonterías y bésame de una vez —exclamó, agarrándole por la cintura. Segundos después, sintió como unos dientes le mordían el labio inferior, dando pasó después a una lengua juguetona que buscaba desesperada otra.

Harry abrió los ojos, sin tener claro en que momento los había cerrado, viendo con claridad unos ojos grises rodeados por unas rubias pestañas, detrás de unas gafas redondas. —Te queda bien el pelo negro, cariño.

—Lo sé —respondió orgulloso, peinándose el cabello azabache—, pero no has tardado ni un minuto en echarlo todo a perder, Harry —protestó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos Draco, sabes que a mi estás cosas se me dan fatal. Bastante que llevo tu ropa del colegio y me he puesto el pelo rubio.

Para esa fiesta de Halloween, Hermione, había tenido la magnífica idea de que cada uno fuera disfrazado de otro compañero o profesor de Hogwarts, pero sin usar poción multijugos. Eso había dado lugar, a que en el local se pudiera ver a Hermione pelirroja con el uniforme de Quiditch de Ron, a George con un vestido rosa y el pelo castaño intentando parecerse a Umbridge o a Dean Thomas con una larga barba blanca y una túnica parecida a la de Dumbledore. Había sido idea de Draco el que se disfrazaran uno del otro, pero con la peculiaridad de no ponerse las túnicas, sino, otras ropas más características.

—Y yo llevo tus gafas y tu cicatriz pintada y no me estoy quejando —replicó Draco, separándose de él—. Además, estás buenísimo Harry —aseguró, observándole de los pies a la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios—, esos pantalones te aprietan en los sitios adecuados.

—Voy a acabar con dolor de huevos por tu culpa —refunfuño el Gryffindor, tocándose el paquete. Estaba convencido de que Draco había agrandado su ropa, cosa que Potter no había hecho; los dos habían crecido durante esos años y Harry se sentía algo comprimido dentro de ese traje. En cambio, a su novio, los vaqueros le quedaban ceñidos, pero no de la misma forma que a Harry. Por no hablar, de que cuando eran adolescentes, él era más bajo que el rubio, o moreno. Bueno, lo que fuera. Seguro que el maldito se la había jugado.

—Ya me encargaré después de darles un buen masaje —sugirió Draco, aproximándose de nuevo, apretujándose contra el cuerpo de Harry, con una insinuante mirada.

—Como sigas así, tendré algo mucho más jodido por lo que preocuparme —mencionó abochornado, lo único que le faltaba era tener una erección. Aunque estaba teniendo serios problemas para contenerse, el puñetero estaba espectacular con el pelo negro, que contrastaba tan bien con la pálida piel de su rostro, los jeans que en escasas ocasiones llevaba y le marcaban las posaderas de una forma indecente, la camiseta ajustada… Maldita sea, como continuara con esos pensamientos, rompería la desgastada tela; bastante le había costado vestirse sin rasgar el viejo traje.

—Malfoy, Malfoy, creía que tenías más aguante —dijo Draco, con los labios prácticamente unidos a los Harry, dejando que el aliento chocará contra el de su pareja—. ¿Truco o trato? —musitó, sacando la lengua, rozándole con levedad los labios.

—Te odio —gimoteó Harry, besándole al final, abrazándole por la espalda, juntando las caderas de ambos. A la mierda los pantalones, pensó el Gryffindor.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —preguntó una voz al lado de ellos. Draco y Harry se giraron, descubriendo a un Dean bastante borracho, con una especie de sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y la túnica mal colocada.

—¡Por Merlín, Dean! ¡Déjanos en paz! —bramó Draco volteándose de nuevo—. Mierda, tendré pesadillas por esa imagen.

—Entonces… mejor… no mires eso —tartamudeó Harry horrorizado, señalando a un Severus Snape besando a un Ronald Weasley.

—¡Joder Potter, vámonos de aquí o no dormiré en cincuenta años! —exclamó el Slytherin, llevándose a su azorado novio de la mano, el cual no era capaz de cerrar la mandíbula. Eso no se le olvidaría en la vida.

Ya en un rincón de la sala, con unos cuantos firewhisky encima para sobrellevar la impresión, se sentaron en un cómodo sofá, uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas, tocándose de formas bastante osadas para estar delante de tanta gente.

—Es curioso… —comenzó a decir Harry tras haberse quedado un buen rato mirando a sus amigos bailando.

Draco le miró extrañado: —¿A qué te refieres? No te negaré que esta fiesta está siendo algo surrealista —aseguró, justo en el momento que Neville corría enfrente de ellos vestido como Luna Lovegood—. El año que viene nos quedamos en casa, por favor…

—No me refiero a eso —contestó el Gryffindor riéndose, intentando olvidarse de ese Neville en falda—. Lo que intentaba decirte, es que… de una forma muy bizarra es como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts. Vale, no es un Hogwarts normal, pero…

—No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar… —Draco colocó uno de sus dedos en la barbilla de Gryffindor, girándole para darle una tierna caricia en los labios.

Eran muchas las ocasiones las que Draco le besaba de esta forma y siempre conseguía que el corazón le palpitará desbocado, sintiendo en el pecho una sensación de felicidad tan intensa que podría hacer el patronus más grande de todo el mundo mágico. Y esa noche, disfrazados de esa forma, en un escenario tan similar al gran comedor, era como si Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy hubieran cogido un giratiempo, volviendo a ser unos adolescentes con muchas dudas pero con un único pensamiento claro: que era mucho más divertido y placentero meterse mano en un rincón que lanzarse insultos y maldiciones. De eso hacía casi ocho años y Harry tenía claro que una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido, sino la mejor, era haberse enamorado de ese hombre que había cambiado su vida, convirtiéndola en toda una aventura.

—Nada, me he puesto un poco tontorrón —contestó el Gryffindor, peinando con los dedos el pelo, temporalmente azabache, de Draco .

—¿No será que te aprietan mucho mis pantalones? —replicó el Slytherin sonriendo.

—Idiota… —musitó Harry burlón, antes de incorporarse del sofá—. Venga cariño, demuéstrales a todos lo mal que bailas.

—Eso es porque me meto mucho en el papel de Harry Potter —refunfuño Draco, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la chaqueta, mostrando la estrecha camiseta azul a la vista.

Harry le agarró de la cintura con fuerza, ciñéndole contra su cuerpo: —Me pones mucho con esa ropa —le susurró en el oído, tocándole el pecho por debajo de la desgastada tela azul, notando la cálida piel en las yemas de los dedos.

—¿De verás? Cuando volvamos a casa… tal vez…. —comenzó a decir Malfoy, moviendo las caderas hacia delante—… te podrías poner la túnica de Slytherin… o mejor, sólo la corbata ¿Qué te parece… Draco?

Sí, en una maravillosa y excitante _aventura_, pensó Harry, perdido en la exquisita boca que le devoraba sin contemplaciones; un beso completamente igual al primero que compartieron en una lejana noche de Halloween.

A su lado, un Dumbledore muy borracho se abrazaba a una profesora McGonagall, que llevaba la túnica algo levantada, enseñando unas piernas peludas.

Pero eso Draco no lo llegó a ver. Harry no tuvo la misma suerte.

El siguiente Halloween, prefirieron quedarse en casa.


End file.
